


Horse Friendship

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrots, Community: disney_kink, Friendship, Gen, Horses, Post-Canon, because it ignores Tangled: The Series because I wrote it before that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Maximus and Samson share a carrot.





	Horse Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Sleeping Beauty/Post movie!Tangled Crossover! 
> 
> FFFF. Sampson X Maximus 
> 
> If you recall, Sampson is Prince Phillip's horse...his MALE horse. 
> 
> This idea came to me in a pure crack fit, but it can be serious if you want!"
> 
> This is post-Sleeping Beauty and after the events of Tangled Ever After. This ignores other Tangled properties (such as Tangled: The Series and Tangled: Before Ever After) because it was written well before those came out.

Phillip and Aurora, early in their marriage and the merging of their two kingdoms, visited another Kingdom, some many miles away that was allied with both of their kingdoms (or rather, their combined Kingdom), the Kingdom of Corona. After their long journey, they were met by Princess Rapunzel, who greeted them, and gave her and her family’s congratulations for their marriage.

“Would you like to house your horse in our stables? He must be tired after his long journey,” Rapunzel said. She patted Samson’s muzzle gently. “Aren’t you?” 

Samson neighed.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling at the horse. “We’ll get ya some carrots, too, huh?” she asked, giving him a pat on his muzzle. 

“I do believe Samson would like that,” Phillip replied, as his horse neighed happily. 

“After that, we will get you settled in some guest rooms and you’re welcome to dine with my family,” Rapunzel said. She smiled amiably. 

“Thank you,” Aurora said. 

“Yes, thank you very much, Your Highness,” Phillip said. 

“No problem at all,” Rapunzel said. 

At the stables, was Eugene with Maximus, who was being led into a stable for the evening, and given a generous helping of apples. 

Eugene waved at Rapunzel, Phillip, Aurora, and Samson, and motioned for them to approach, even opening the stable next to Maximus, for their horse. 

“This is my husband, Eugene. The horse is Maximus and the Captain of the Guard,” Rapunzel said. “Eugene and Maximus, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, and their horse Samson.”

“Ah, yes, congrats on the nuptials,” Eugene said. 

“Thank you,” Phillip and Aurora said.

“Likewise for yourself,” Phillip said. “My father and I were at your wedding last year.”

Samson neighed loudly. 

Maximus neighed back just as loudly, sounding annoyed. 

“Samson, we’ll get your carrots, and oats,” Phillip said, patiently. “It’s okay.”

“And we have plenty of apples,” Eugene said. “Max, you don’t mind sharing your apples with this nice horse, do you?” 

Maximus neighed and shook his head. 

“All right, then!” Eugene said. He quickly went to work to help put Samson in the stable, giving him enough food for satisfaction, while Rapunzel cooed at him and Max. 

Once Samson’s needs were taken care of, the two royal couples left the stables (not before Rapunzel told Maximus to make friends), to go up to the castle. 

Maximus ate one last apple and then watched Samson eat the food put out for him joyfully. Samson stopped to look up at Maximus and neighed at him. He neighed back. Samson picked up one of the carrots and put it in his mouth, holding half of it out and leaned at Maximus. Maximus eyed him and stepped back and Samson whinnied at him, essentially asking him to take his offering of friendship. 

Maximus took part of the carrot in his mouth, their mouths briefly touching before Samson bit down on his part of the carrot and ate it. Samson watched Maximus eat his carrot piece and whinnied at him, nudging his head with his own head. 

The visit with their Corona allies went well for the humans and the horses, as they all made friends.


End file.
